company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
France Télévisionsball
France Télévisionsball SA (stylized as France.tvball) is the French public national television broadcaster. It is a state-owned company formed from the integration of the public television channels France 2ball (formerly Antenne 2ball) and France 3ball (formerly France Régions 3rawr), later joined by the legally independent channels France 5ball (formerly La Cinquièmeball), France Ôball (formerly RFO Satball), and France 4ball (formerly Festivalball). History From 1964 to 1974, French radio and television was monopolized through an organization known as the Office de Radiodiffusion Télévision Françaiseball. In an effort to stimulate competition, the organization was split in 1975 so that the France's three television channels -- TF1brick, Antenne 2ball, and FR3rawr, would still be owned by the French government, but be operated independently from each other. However, the privatization of TF1brick in 1987 and increased competition from other new private broadcasters (such as Canal+brick and La Cinqball) led to a decline in viewership for the two remaining public channels, which lost 30% of their market share between 1987 and 1989. The channels were however saved when a single director-general was appointed to manage both Antenne 2ball and FR3rawr, becoming part of a joint entity known as France Télévisionball. They were renamed in 1992 as France 2ball and France 3ball respectively. In August 2000, France Télévisionsball S.A. was formed as a holding company for France's public television channels, absorbing control of France 2ball, France 3ball, and fellow public channel La Cinquièmeball (later renamed France 5ball). In 2004, Réseau France Outre-merball was absorbed by France Télévisionsball. Beginning in 2008, the President of France took the duty of naming the presidents for the French public broadcasters; they were previously nominated by the Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuelball. Channels National * France 2ball - Secondary channel with the second largest viewing audience. * France 3ball - Network of regional stations. * France 4ball - Available only on digital television. Previously named "Festivalball", and specializing in theatre, opera and French-language and other European originated drama, it is a channel for young adults (similar to BBC Threeball: sports, sitcom, arts, music and entertainment). * France 5ball - Focuses on societal issues (health, education, politics...) with talk-shows and culture with documentary films. * Réseau Outre-Mer 1èreball - A network of radio and television stations operating in French overseas departments and territories around the world (formerly known as RFOball - Réseau France Outre-merball). * France Ôball - 1ère's satellite channel, featuring only programming from 1ère's regions and now broadcast in France on a national scale by Télévision Numérique Terrestre. * France Infobrick - Non-stop news channel, with support from Radio Francecube, France Médias Mondecube and Institut national de l'audiovisuelball. Thematic France Télévisions has an interest in a number of thematic cable/satellite channels in France: France Télévisions holds 100% of France Télémusique SAS. The thematic channel Planète Juniorsball (formerly Ma Planèteball) ceased operations in March 2009. International France Télévisionsball holds 45% of the ARTE Franceball holding company together with the French state (25%), Radio Franceball (15%) and INAcube (15%). ARTE Franceball and ARTE Deutschlandball form the ARTEball Consortium that manages the bilingual French-German channel (ARTEball shared its analogue channel with France 5ball, but both channels have separate full-time services on cable, satellite and digital broadcasts). France Télévisionsball also controls the new R1 digital multiplex that currently hosts France 2ball, France 3ball France 5ball, Arteball and La Chaîneball parlementaire. France 4ball was originally on the R1 multiplex but was moved to R2 to allow space for regional channels on R1. Gallery The G7 Broadcast Union.png Category:French companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:French Speaking Companyballs Category:1990's Category:Parisian companyballs Category:European companyballs Category:France Télévisionsball Category:Can into World Cup Category:West European companyballs Category:EBUball